Villain
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: A story where a superhero has to deal with a villain who thinks that they're best friends. Maybe it's not just Hermione's sanity that he wants to steal off but her heart? One-shot!


Summary: A story where a superhero has to deal with a villain who thinks that they're best friends. Maybe it's not just Hermione's sanity that he wants to steal off but her heart?

A/N: Inspired by the first ever review of Xi-Hime who had been adding my stories on her favorites' list for sometime now. Thank you for your support! I would like to greet her and everyone else who would get to read this a Belated Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading this story. Of course, I don't have to tell you that this story is still inspired by my favorite actor of all time, Takeshi Kaneshiro. I hope you enjoy this.

Storyline came from a Tumblr prompt between swingsetindecember and sophielostandfound.

* * *

 **Villain**

* * *

 _Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. "We're enemies. Last week you tried to rob a bank." She said as she used magic to thinly peel the apple's skin. The man gave her a goofy looking grin and shrugged. "But I brought us a groupon for that new thai restaurant." He said as he used his own magic to get a thin slice of the floating apple. "You stole it!" She rebutted. The man ignored her protests and answered. "It's really the savings we got that's a steal!" He answered as he continued to play with his magic. Hermione sighed as the man proceeded to slice the apple thinly using his own wordless magic and then proceeded to float a slice in front of her. She took a slice and stuffed it in her mouth as she continued to write the report of how she apprehended him last week._

* * *

She originally did not want to be an Auror, she wanted to be one of those ministry lackeys, the kind everyone expected her to be. But her best friends' early deaths in their career made her somehow want to achieve their dreams in their stead. Thus, she joined the Auror service. But a millennia old prejudice isn't bound to change anytime soon. So she made a move to the land of the free and ended up being an Auror in California, home to some witches and wizards who took advantage of the superhero hype in movies and started acting out as villains.

One such talented individual is Makoto Miyamoto, who didn't like the name Makoto and prefers to be called Shu or even just his surname, Miyamoto. Before he pulled this stunt, he had already been on the International Confederation of Wizards' watch list. But he had never broken any magical law and even the breech on the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was ignored seeing as he was masquerading as a villain. Hermione knew better of course, Miyamoto came from a powerful pureblood family back in Asia, he is a black sheep amongst the brood of Light Wizards but he was also one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

Thus, the liaison between the Muggle and Wizard law enforcement made sure to assign him to a wizard or witch who can catch up with him. He had already broken down 6 wizards so far. Given his chivalry towards women, vestiges of the upbringing of his aristocratic family, they decided to assign a witch. Thus, enter Hermione Jean Granger, one very unwilling and very jaded witch.

* * *

 _It was another bank this time, Hermione found the guards and even some policemen in the area sleeping peacefully. The hostages however were up, she noticed that there were no women nor children among them. He still needed awake hostages though, the man is an egoist and needs a live audience for his stunts. "Hey Phantom!" Hermione called out even as some hostages looked at her in shock as they warned her to remain quiet. Miyamoto looked at her and waved. "Hello Golden Lion! You're late." He greeted cheerfully as he kicked a bank employee who restrained against his bindings. Hermione sighed. "That gentleman over there might need medical assistance." Hermione reported. Miyamoto nodded. "Okay, time out for a while, you bring him out and I would try not to kill any hostages here? Ok?" Miyamoto or Phantom as the public knows him said. Hermione sighed, everyone knew he doesn't kill anyone. So she helped the old man out and returned back in for their duel._

* * *

It was weeks of cat and mouse game between the Golden Lion and the Phantom before he moved in next door to her rented apartment. Of course, she knew it was him, any Auror worth their salt would know someone's magical signature, especially if they've dueled often and he, of course trailed, her. She was wary when he knocked on her door to borrow soy sauce. Once when she was cooking pasta, he invited himself in (coming from the window as she rendered her apartment with a charm against apparition) and started setting up the table. With a sigh, she let him.

He practically squatted in her apartment after that. But it's not as if he's a leech. There would be times when he would leave bags of groceries , far more than what they could consume and he'd even taken to paying some of her bills every once in a while, saying that he's using her internet connection and electricity anyway.

The wizardry world, illogical and senseless to Hermione's muggleborn eyes anyway, soon found out about this arrangement and instead of a reprimand she got a promotion saying that she at least found a way to keep him in check. "Just continue making sure he's not killing muggles or breaking the statute of secrecy and you could even marry him." Her boss joked. She only blinked her eyes at this statement and went back to her "babysitting" job.

She would only need to look at his aquiline nose and the outline of his well-formed face underneath the mask he wore to get motivated to beat him up after that. She hates the idea that she is nothing more than a glorified babysitter.

* * *

 _Of course she defeated him, the good always defeats evil in the movies and unlike her previous six predecessors, she's good at pinning him down. She's irritated by the fact that he seems to enjoy her pinning him down. She once pinched his bum for that but he only seemed to enjoy that, too. The hostages may find it strange that the villain offered her a latte and one even cautioned her not to drink it but he figured she'll be wanting coffee after their fight. So she took a sip as local policemen carried him off. Part of her job of course is to send him off to wizards who are in the muggle circulation, so they could protect his identity and of course protect the magical community. A few hours later, late at night, a bruised Miyamoto knocked at her door and asked to borrow some of her shower gel because he'd run out. He walked inside her apartment without her saying so and complained about the beating he got from her earlier in the day as she got the shower gel he'd ask for._

* * *

"Why do you even rob banks?" Hermione asked out of the blue some weeks after the latte incident. She had already asked him not to do that again because the muggles might think they were in cahoots or something. "Your family is very wealthy and you are an only child. You're like an even more spoiled version of this guy I went to school with, Draco Malfoy. I mean last time your mom gave me a "trinket" when she visited you last time and its worth more than this apartment." Hermione ranted.

Miyamoto shook his head. "Please don't return that to okaasama. She'll be offended if you do." He only answered as he continued massaging Hermione's foot. "Anyway, I'm an artist. That wasn't the only bank I was stealing from at that time. Besides, we're richer than the Malfoys." He added as he placed more lotion on his palm and continued massaging her foot. Hermione only grunted at that, he didn't know if it was because she was irritated from his answer or just because she enjoyed the foot massage.

Shu gave a deep dimpled smile, one people rarely see which Hermione returned before they continued to watch reruns on TV.

* * *

 _"Why are you mad at me?" Shu asked. Hermione fumed. "I don't know, could it be because the California state wizardry community has to modify the memories of several hundred or even thousands of muggles because of the crap you pulled. Or, and this is even better, it could it be because not only do I have to bail you out of jail but I have to bail my mother out too! You made her an accessory to your crime." She said practically screaming. The Aurors in the precinct pretended to be doing some things as they watched the drama intently._

* * *

She shouldn't have been so surprised when he got along well with her mother. She was optimistic, she figured she was kind to his mother and maybe he wants to return the favor. She was wrong, dreadfully wrong. They got along like a house on fire. But the climax of that relationship was when they went on an antiquing trip, which of course translates to theft of a very valuable piece and now he even made her mother accessory to crime.

It wouldn't have been so bad and the wizardry world would have once more turned a blind eye to it had he not been caught, but a persistent and very green policeman tried to grab her mother as they fled and Shu was apparating, only for the said policeman to be splinched and half of his body fell down the Pride parade that was going on below.

This of course landed Shu and her mother in wizardry jail, which she is forever thankful, not guarded by Dementors.

Hermione rubbed her head as Shu tried to explain that it was the antique store's fault and that their prices is a rip off while she filled out the form for her mother's bail. Her mother nodded in sympathy. She was really going to bail Shu but because of that she snapped and told the Auror that she's only bailing her mother out.

"But Auror Granger, you're listed as his emergency contact," said one of the Auror who booked him in. Hermione took a deep breath. "Oh God! Why?" Hermione asked in tone filled with exasperation and tiredness. ""You're the only one who knows about my peanut allergy and has a key to my apartment." Shu answered casually smiling that irritatingly charming smile of his.

"Really, honey, I didn't know you two were serious. Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione's mother gushed. Hermione tried to explain only for Shu to regale her mother how he felt when they first met. "Mom!" Hermione shouted to get her mother's attention back to her. "I swear, it was only once and it was because I fed his cat when he landed here overnight." Hermione practically growled.

"Now dear, everyone has a checkered past. Your father used to drag race on the streets at night. That was how I met him. He was such a bad boy…" Hermione's mother mused. "Not now Mom!" Hermione exclaimed. "It seems liking bad boys is a commonality between you and your daughter. Tell me, does he still have those cars?" Shu asked, effectively diverting Hermione's mom's attention from her.

Hermioned started massaging her temples. Miyamoto prattled on, with Hermione blocking it out as she finished filling the papers up. She was doing so well at blocking him out until he started talking about that one time she thought they wouldn't and shouldn't ever talk about.

"And we did kiss that one time…"Shu mused. "Miyamoto, we only did that because there was that magically mistletoe you placed inside my apartment."Hermioned rebutted tiredly. "Oh! You guys did? How romantic!" Hermione's mom gushed. Hermione was still busily filling up Miyamoto's form. "There was nothing to tell Mom. It's just a magical mistletoe which won't let you off without kissing someone on the lips. It was a holiday and I was feeling rather emotional." Hermione wondered if she should see a doctor or a healer for these recurring headaches around Miyamoto or maybe even a psychiatrist. "Yup, you were emotional up until that point where I fixed breakfast the next day." Shu reminisced sidling up closer to Hermione.

The Aurors nearby had ceased pretense of doing things but were instead watching closely, Hermione is still a celebrity in the Wizardry World after all and after the things she went through, she deserves a bit of happiness. Maybe if she gets a boyfriend, she'd have a better temper? Many wondered. "Auror Hermione, you're free to go and you can just take them with you. This one is on the house." Said the Supervising Auror. "Miyamoto, please send us a floo if this relationship progresses? We'll be happy to hear from you." Miyamoto gallantly bowed and escorted the two ladies out with Hermione still rubbing her head and her mother babbling about how romantic it is.

* * *

 _Makoto Miyamoto smiled. This might be the most heinous and nefarious act he'd ever committed. But he swears that this time, no hero would get the heart of the heroine. He, the villain would steal Hermione Granger's heart and they would live happily ever after._


End file.
